Winter Night
by ShiroNeko-Chii
Summary: Pada malam itu .. Chelsea dan mark benar-benar masuk dalam lorong cinta .. dan pertepatan dengan ulang tahun Mark .. apa yang terjadi ya ? RnR please !
1. Chapter 1

BC : Alamaaak ! BC muncul lage ! heuheu .. biasa kan BC bikin Story about Harvest moon More friends of mineral town ._. .. skrng BC mau bikin yang Sunshine Island .. yey 3 !sebenernya ini bikinnya pas lagi ulangan lho .. khukhukhu, dr pd boring mending saya bikin lol …saya dulu kegilaan sama Kai X claire .. gantian .. saya kegilaan sama Chelsea X Mark 3 !

_Pertemanan kita_

_Jangan sampai disini .._

_Kutunggu kamu _

_Di malam Musim dingin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter Night**

**Chapter 1**

**Chelsea X Mark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dissclaimer : Harvest moon kepunyaan Natsume and not mine ^_^

Warning : Gaje bin JELEK .. garing (emang ga lucu sih) , OOC , romance story , Aneh , bikin mata rusak tak terkendali ! ga suka .. don't read !

**~Farm at 6 am , Chelsea's POV**

" huwaah ! .. Hari yang cerah !" sambutku pada Pagi yang baru ini ..

Halo .. namaku Chelsea … yep .. seorang FARMER Pemilik Peternakan yang luas di pulau Sunshine island .. 2 bulan yang yang lalu aku yang mengalami musibah akan terjadinya Kapal yang kutumpangi hancur lebur karena badai dan akhirnya aku terlempar di Pulau yang kecil dan tak berpenghuni ini bersama kakek Taro , tante Felicia .. Elliot dan Nataline yang juga terlempar dari kapal itu juga .. beberapa hari pun berlalu .. beberapa penduduk dari kota lain nekad untuk bergabung di pulau kami yang kecil ini .. sekarang di pulau ini sudah padat dipenuhi beberapa penduduk .. rasanya .. aku ingin selalu di pulau ini tanpa meninggalkannya .. dan tak terasa sekarang sudah musim gugur … tak sabar menunggu musim Dingin dan setelah itu resmilah aku tinggal di Pulau ini sekutar 1 tahun

" hey pemalas ayo bangun ! hehe" kata anak berambut merah mudah yang tingginya kurang dariku dengan bandana merah dikepalanya ber'aksi'; mengoyang-goyangkan badanku bermaksud membangunkanku plus membuatku jatoh !

Well … ini Nataline … Sahabatku yang suka usil … tiap pagi pasti dia diam-diam menyelinap ke rumahku.. dulu… katanya dia ingin pergi ke kota .. sayang saat perjalanan di kapal ( satu kapal denganku) dia juga korban dari musibah itu dan untungnya satu keluarganya selamat dan terlempar di pulau kecil ini ..

" apa-apaan sih .. aku sudah bangun tau !" gertakku pada Nataline .. nataline hanya cekikikan melihatku ..

" haha sudah-sudah .. aku sedang berbaik hati nih membuatkan sarapan ter-eeenaaakk untukmu !" semangat Nataline bikin aku juga pengen cekikikan

" antusias banget sih sekarang ? kenapa kau ?pake bikinin saparan segala"

" haha nga .. tadi jam 4 am baru aja Elliot menumpahkan susunya di bajuku .. terus aku ngambek-ngambek sampe jatohin buku yang ada di rak .. pas aku mau naruh bukunya .. aku sedikit antusias buat baca buku itu .. ternyata itu buku resep makanan .. nah udah gitu iseng aja kubuat .. kata keluargaku mereka suka banget sama makanan aku … dan gitu aku berbaik hati memberikannya padamu juga ! " Panjang lebar kata anak itu .. pikirku bahasa anak itu serada-rada anak remaja

" rajin kamu bangun jam 4 ?"

" ha jam tiga aku bangun ..? aku bangun jam 3 tau !"

" ee buset gile kepeleset ! tiap harikah ?"

" ha ya enggak .. tiap hari mah netral aja bangun jam gitu …"

"oh boleh kumakan sekarang saparannya ?"

" of course my best friends" senyumnya yang manis membuat aku semangat untuk memakan Saparannya yang benar-benar (jujur) enak banget !

Setelah itu nataline membantuku mengurusi semua pekerjaanku.. sekitar 2 jam kemudian akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai .. lalu kami habiskan 4 jam bermain bersama .. itu sudah masuk jam 1 siang .. dan akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktuku sendiri untuk berdiam di dekat pantai …

**~ Beach at 1 pm , Chelsea's POV**

"sendiri nih ? boleh temenin ?" sapa anak berbandana Ungu menghampiriku .. namanya Denny .. dari penampilannya dia serupa dengan Kai .. pacar Sepupuku .. Claire ..

" oh boleh .. " jawabku dengan lembut .. akhirnya kamu hanya berdua di pinggir pantai ..

"bagaimana peternakanmu hari ini ?" Tanyanya padaku

" baik-baik saja seperti biasa …"

" oh ya denger-denger ada pemuda dari kota yang lumayan jauh mau pindah ke daerah sini loh ! "

" eh ? benarkah ? apa profesinya ?"

" kalo ga salah peternak juga seperti kamu .."

" wah .. jadi hal yang menyenangkan dengan ditambahnya penduduk baru.."

" kamu jangan suka sama orang itu ya ! nanti aku ngamuk lho !"

" dih .. mas jealouse ! kwkkww .. " tawaku sedikit

" Satu Pemuda di pulau ini kan menyukaimu .. termasuk aku .. hheh, ga rela kalo kamu haya tertarik sama satu cowok" jawabnya narsis

" eh bego ! masa aku kawin sama semua2 cowok disini .. gila banget .. keturunanku pasti beratus2"

" eh aku serius !"

" aku malah Duarius … ga sekedar serius tuh !"

" kalo kawin sama aku aja ya ! hehe "

" shh !gombal banget sih ! sama aja sikapmu kayak pacar sodaraku itu yang di mineral town .. oh ya aku pergi ke inn dulu ya .. barusadar Carol kemaren berpesan kalo dia memesan satu kaleng susu .. aku pergi dulu ya !"

" hati-hati ya nona !" katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya .. sedetik kemudian aku lenyap dari pandangannya

Aku pulang ke peternakanku yang luas .. buru-buru mengambil satu kaleng susu yang tidak terlalu berat dan membawanya perlahan menuju penginapan Carol , sampai di penginapan aku tertuju pada pemuda bertopi biru dengan rambut kuning keemasan .. tinggi semapai dan tampan ….

**~ Carol's inn at 1.30 pm , Chelsea's POV**

" selamat datang Chelsea !" Sambut ramah sang pemilik penginapan .. Carol namanya

" Hai Carol .. aku membawakan satu kaleng susu pesananmu !" jawabku dengan semangat .. tapi pandanganku masih tertuju sedikit pada pemuda cakep itu yang juga melirikku

" hahay terimakasih Chelsea .." Jawab nona itu dengan ramah

" oh ya lupa.. Chelsea .. ini mark .. dia adalah farmer dari kota lain .. yang nekat pindah kesini untuk belajar banyak … mark .. ini Chelsea .. farmer yang ada di pulau ini" kata carol sambil mempersilahkanku berkenalan dengannya

" Chelsea …" kataku mengulang nama sambil memegang tangannya

" Mark .. senang bertemu denganmu " katanya halus

" senang juga bertemu denganmu .. oh ya seringlah kamu ke peternakanku ya !"

Dia tersenyum dan berkata " iya " dengan ramahnya .. baru pertamakali aku bertemu pemuda yang sangat menarik ini ..

" Chelsea .. bisa kau bawa Mark keliling-liling pulau sambil mengajak dia ke peternakanmu ?" Pinta Carol

" of course .. why not ?" jawaku dengan mantap tanpa ragu-ragu .. entah kenapa aku serasa baru berkenalan tetapi tak seakrab ini " ayo Mark kita jalan-jalan"

" oh sekarang ? oke oke" jawab Mark dengan semangat

Setelah itu kami berkeliling satu pulau ini .. aku lalu memperkenalkan Mark pada penduduk lainnya .. beberapa orang menganggap dia adalah cowok baik yang semangat dan beberapa mengatakan kalo dia memiliki selera yang sama denganku juga sikap yang sama denganku .. kupikir aku menyukainya .. kalau dia tersenyum selalu aku meronta-ronta dengan aneh dan mukaku merah.. dia juga cakep dan sikapnya dewasa lalu orangnya juga baik .. hm benar-benar baru pertamakali aku menatap cowok seperti dia disini ..

Dan lalu kubawa Mark ke Rumahku untuk meminum teh bersama-sama

**~ Farm at 5 pm , Mark's POV]**

Namaku Mark .. Farmer dari kota lain dan nekat pindah berjelajah ini untuk mempelajari banyak hal.. dengar-dengar dialah farmer yang hebat .. jadi aku berniat bertemu dengannya .. dengan perasaanku aku ingin menetap di pulau ini selamanya.. pertamakali menatap dia .. aku sudah sadar kalau dia Chelsea si farmer hebat .. dan aku sangat semangat bertemu dengannya .. dan juga aku sangat tertarik pada gadis yang satu ini …

" rumahmu inikah ?" tanyaku pada Chelsea

" ya … kecil ya ?" katanya merendahkan diri

" eh .. enggak tau .. gede malah !"

" haha sep .. mau kubuatkan tea ? ada banyak serbuk tea di kulkas .. pengen dihabiskan tapi mau sama siapa coba .. hihi "

" boleh kok !" .. lalu dia ke dapur membuat 2 cangkir teh .. wanginya tersebar dimana-mana ..

" ini teh nya .. katanya serbuk teh ini yang terbaik di kota Mineral town !" katanya sambil menyuguhkan cangkir teh yang semerbak harumnya

" wah makasih ya .. jadi ngerepotin sebagai pendatang baru … hehe"

" jangan sungkan-sungkan .. anggap saja ini rumahmu .. hehe "

.. setelah itu kami banyak mengobrol .. seperti sudah kenal lama saja .. aku semakin tertarik dengan anak ini .. kupikir aku menyukai Chelsea .. dia gadis yang baik dan dewasa .. semangatnya membuatku semangat juga.. senyumnya selalu saja membuat mukaku memerah.. dan dia benar-benar punya kegemaran dan selera yang sama denganku pula .. baru pertamakali aku tertarik dan menyukai gadis seperti dia

" ngomong-ngomong udah punya cowok belum? " tanyaku iseng dengan muka bercanda .. dalam batinku aku sangan serius mengatakan ini

" belum .. gak terlalu tertarik sama cowok di pulau-pulau ini .. rada-rada aneh .." jawabnya lancar tanpa ragu-ragu

" kalo pacaran sudah pernah .. ?"

" emh .. kayaknya sih belum juga .. kamu ?"

" sama aku juga belum pernah …"

" haha kenapa sih selalu sama terus tanggapan kita" Chelsea cekikikan .. aku tersenyum

" haha takdirkah ? " lalu aku akhirnya ikut cekikikan ..

" ulang tahunmu kapan chel ?" tanyaku lagi

" 20 Spring .. udah lewat .. kamu ?"

" 27 Winter " jawabku sambil senyum kecewa karena ulangtahun Chelsea sudah lewat

" bentar lagi dong ? wew ! asek dah ! yeyeye !" semangatnya sambil meloncat-loncat

" sekarang tanggal berapa?"

" 17 fall "

" aduhh jeng chell .. masih lama dong ! "

" haha iya tapi kan bentar lagi Winter .. lolololo lalalala"

Dia semangat banget mendengar aku berulang tahun pada musim dingin .. aku saja sampe sweatdropped ,semangatnya sampe meronta-ronta bahkan loncat-loncat .. pertemanan macam apa ya yang sampai kita seakrab ini ?

" oh ya aku pulang dulu ya .. ada waktu samper aja ke penginapan carol"

" oke mark ..hati-hati ya" senyum Chelsea .. mukaku langsung nge blushing ..

" iya Chelsea .." jawabku lembut dengan senyuman daan beberapa kemudian aku meninggalkan Chelsea …

**~ To Be Continued Chapter 2**

Bc : akhirnya wkkwkwkw

Chelsea : ha ? Claire Sodaraku ? g mirip .. miripan Mark coba

BC : ga mau sodaraan sama Claire ? dia karakter yg dh terketal tau !

Chelsea : mau sih hehe

BC : jangan complain dong

Chelsea : sori-sori

Mark : aku dijodohin sama Chelsea ?

BC : iya abis aku tergila-gila ama kamu mark .. JADI PACAR AKU YA !

Chelsea : eee stop kau mencuri pacarku

BC : sooty banget si lo ! gue kan authornya ! #berantemm

Chelsea : terserah aku dong .. GYA ! #berantem

Mark : #sweatdropped

BC : reviewnya ditunggu ya !

Chelsea : baca chapter 2nya ya !

BC : he kao anak LAKN*T

Chelsea : kamu anak BIAD*P !

Mark : yah pokonya liat aja kelanjutannya .. ditunggu reviewnya !


	2. Chapter 2

BC : aku muncul 3 ! yo chapter 2nya langsung muncul dah langsung aja dibaca lah !

Chelsea : bawel .. woooo ! *ngelempar sendal

_Bisakah kau disini_

_Sebentar saja_

_Untuk hari terakhir menatap bulan_

_Di musim Dingin_

_._

_._

_._

**Winter Night**

**Chapter 2**

**Chelsea X Mark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon tentu kepunyaan Natsume saja … 3**

**Warning : Romance story , Ugly , Gejes , OOC , mata kalian bisa rusak kalo baca ini , sedikit Humor but .. garing banget ! aaaa kacau dan ga nyambung ! ga suka .. don't read !**

**~ Farm at 10 am , Chelsea's POV**

Sudah berminggu-minggu hari-hari kami lewati .. persahabatan ku (atau mungkin bisa disebut menuju pintu cinta !) dengan Mark berjalan sempurna .. dia selalu membantuku saat pekerjaanmu mulai berat .. Nataline juga senang bergabung dengan kami berdua .. tapi kadang dia sengaja meninggalkanku berdua dengan Mark .. anak laknat dasar ! #slaped … pertamakali melihat Mark saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta ! pada pandangan pertama .. huehehehe .. pokonya tiap menatap dia. . eee .. amboinye .. cakep ni cowok aku #slaped .. mksudnya nih cowok .. (bukan cowokku) .. dan tak terasa sekarang sudah musim dingin tanggal 26 .. dan besok ulang tahun Mark !

" Chelsea .. umurmu berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Natalie padaku .. saat aku sedang menikmati tea ku dengannya di rumah mungilku

" 20 .. kenapa ? tumben Tanya ?"

" yah .. cepetan deh kamu nikah ! masa belom punya pacar sih ? payah akh payah .. ga seru kau !"

" heboh banget sih .. hidup2 gue ini " (BC : sok lo sok .. mentang2 dijodohin sm MARK ! akh lelebabay ! L-E-B-A-Y ! #ngamuk gaje)

" yah coba deh nikah sama Mark ?"

" ha ? tar aku ditampolin satu anak di pulau ini ! mereka kan pada suka sama Mark !"

" tapi coba deh kamu inget dia ngomong apa pas 5 hari yang lalu ?" Natalie mencoba mengingatkanku

**~ Flashback on** !

Mark : Chelsea .. umurmu 20 kan ?

Chelsea : iya kenapa ?

Mark : ga nikah sama cowok lain ?

Chelsea : he ? males ah ga ada yang aku mau

Mark : Chelsea …

Chelsea : ya Mark

Mark : aku suka sama kamu!

Chelsea : heeee ! #blusshing

Mark : dari pandangan pertama aku suka banget sama kamu ..

Chelsea : ehhhh ! #kehabisan kata

Mark : maaf selama ini aku gak bilang #sujud

Chelsea : ahh tak apa-apa mark … aku juga jujur .. suka sama kamu pada pandangan pertama

Mark : Chelsea .. jangan suka sama orang lain ya #peluk Chelsea

Chelsea : .. i…iya

*keduanya blushing ….

( BC : AHH ! TIDAK MARKKU **! #**crying lebay)

**~ Flashback Off** !

" kok kamu tau sih kejadian itu !" kaget serentak kalo natalie tau aku pelukan dengan Mark pada hari itu

"hehe kan aku di kandang sapi .. kalian berdua mengurusi kandang ayam .. udah tau sebelahan tuh kandang … " natalie cekikikan .. dia membuatku blushing berat !

" kamu ga bilang siapa-siapa kan ?"

" rahasiakah ? kalo iya .. masih disimpen di tanganku .."

" jangan bilang-bilang .. please "

" tenang Chelsea sayang .. asalkan kamu cepat-cepat nikah dengan Mark" pinta Natalie dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambutku yang agak kusam

"sedihnya .. 5 hari setelah kejadian itu .. aku tak bertemu Mark .. hiks" sambil mengelap sedikit air mataku yang menetes

" alah udah paling dia malu atas kejadian itu .. masih aman-aman aja kan masih telpon-telponan gitu…"

" hmm iya juga .. aku akan menemuinnya besok malam pada ulangtahunnya !"

_Ngomong tentang Mark .. dimana mark sekarang ?_

**~ Carol's Inn at 10 am , Mark's POV**

" Hari ini lesu banget sih Mark ?" kata Carol padaku .. dia melihatku seakan-akan khawatir denganku " kamu juga kelihatan setress …" katanya lagi .. memangnya mukaku kelihatan banget kayak gitu ya ?

Sudah 5 hari aku tak bertemu dengan Chelsea .. hanya sekedar telpon menelepon .. karena aku malu sekali karena aku telah memeluknya dihari itu .. tapi aku benar-benar suka pada Chelsea .. oh harvest goddess bagaimana ini !

" kamu sudah 5 hari tak bertemu Chelsea .. ada apa ?"

"aku malu .. karena aku pernah waktu itu memeluk Chelsea .. jadi aku malu sekali untuk bertemu dia .. huweee" aku sedih sampai terpuruk di pojok … .

" ayolah .. kenapa kamu tidak menikahinya saja ?"

" he ? ide buruk yang pernah ada !" kaget aku mendengar kata-kata Carol .. ide yang sangan aneh ! tak mungkin aku mencobanya .. aku terlalu lugu !

" ayolah .. apa dia pernah mengatakan suka padamu ?"

" emh pernah disaat itu juga" kataku tersipu malu

" umurmu berapa ?"

" 22 Tahun …"

" nah kamu sudah siap buat menikah ! besok kamu ulang tahun kan ?"

" eh iya .."

" disaat itulah kamu memberinya blue feather !"

" ew what ! tapi …. " mukaku langsung ngeblushing

" oww .. come on ! kamu pasti bisa !" kurasa idenya mungkin betul juga .. aku juga takut bila Chelsea sudah ada yang memilikinya ..

" baiklah akan aku coba" jawabku mantab

" Gya ! asek dah Mark ! ok ok .. kamu pergi ke toko chen membeli blue feather .."

" ok .. doakan aku ya carol !" lalu aku pergi melambaikan tangan pada carol

" Harvest goddess akan memberkatimu nak !"

**~ Chen's Shop at 10.30 am , Mark's POV **

Clining Clining ~

" ahh Mark .. selamat datang .. ada yang bisa saya Bantu sekarang ?" sapa bapak-bapak yang ramah .. Chen namanya

" disini kudengan anda jualan Blue feather ? bisa saya lihat ?"

" oh Mark ingin membeli blue feather ? ini dia .. silahkan. .."

" Harganya berapa ?"

" 2000 G .. "

" ini .. semuanya sudah 2000 kok .." kataku sambil menyerahkan sekantung berisikan gold

" ngomong-ngomong mark .. kamu mau menikahi siapa ? jangan-jangan artis yang ada di sebrang jalan itu , atau Sabrina atau Julia ?"

" ah bukan mereka .. pokonya nanti anda bisa tau kok .. " senyumku lembut sambil pergi meninggalkan toko Chen ..

" semoga berhasil ya nak !"

**~ Carol's Inn - Mark's bedroom at 11 am , mark's POV**

" kamu sudah beli ?" Tanya Carol membuka pintu kamarku

" tentu .. ini dia .. " kataku riang menunjukan blue featherku

" ahaahaha ! nah besok malam habiskan malammu bersama Chelsea .. ok .. ?" semangat Carol pun menebar .. banyak bunga bertebaran disekelilingnya

" ah maaf ada bunga banyak hehe "

" eh iya carol .. makasih dukungannya ya .. aku sangat berterimakasih .." kataku sambil mengelap air mataku ..

" sama-sama Mark .. aku harap kamu dapat hidup bersama Chelsea … dengan bahasia .. hiks " Carol pun ikut menangis

Lalu carol meninggalkanku di kamar sendiri .. aku yang termenung sendiri binggung dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat aku memberikan Blue feather ini ..

Pada malam harinya jam 10 pm .. aku lupa menelepon Chelsea … semoga saja dia belum tidur

Tuut .. Tuutt .. Krek … lalu telepon pun diangkat

" Halo ? ini Chelsea pemilik peternakan Sunny Island's Farm disini …ada yang bisa dibantu ?" sapa Chelsea lembut

" em Chelsea … ?"

" Mark ..! "

**~ Farm at 10 pm, Chelsea's POV**

Tuut .. Tuutt .. Krek … lalu aku mengangkat teleponnya

" Halo ? ini Chelsea pemilik peternakan Sunny Island's Farm disini …ada yang bisa dibantu ?" Sapaku lembut

" em Chelsea … ?"

" Mark ..! " aku yang mendengar suara mark saja kaget sampe loncat dari dudukku

" kamu kaget banget sih ?"

" abis daritadi aku menunggu telpon darimu …"

" em Chelsea " katanya lembut dan pelan

" ya Mark ?"

" bisa tidak Besok malam jam 9 aku tunggu di Pantai ?"

" hem untuk apa?" Tanya ku sedikit melengo

" merayakan ulang tahunku saat malam-malam .. hanya kita berdua .. maukah kau ?" tanyanya ragu .. mukaku langsung memerah

" ehh tapi kita kan harus merayakan ultahmu bareng anak-anak lain kan ?"

" ya itu kan saat jam 6 sore .. malamnya aku meminta kamu bersamaku .. bisa ?"

" ahhh .. emm .. baiklah" jawabku ragu

" maaf ya aku tidak menemuimu 5 hari ini "

" tidak apa-apa kok" senyumku ..

" aku tidur dulu ya .. have nice dream Chelsea …"

" have nice dream to .. Mark …"

Lalu telpon pun kututup …

" GYA ! DIUNDANG SAMA MARK !" aku lalu meloncat dari kasur sambil lompat-lompat …

" ah aku harus membungkus kado untuk Mark .." lalu aku meloncat dari kasurku .. membuka lemari dan mengambil hadiah mark serta bungkus kado dan pitanya .. kubungkus rapid an kuberikan kartu ucapan yang kuselipkan di pitanya .. dank ado tersebut ku simpan rapi di lemariku .. tak sabar menunggu besok …

**~Keesokan harinya at 6 pm .. Carol's Inn .. Chelsea's POV**

Semua anak muda di pulau kecil ini berkumpul di penginapan Mark berada … aku, natalie, Lenna, Sabrina,Alisa,denny,Vaughn, Pierre, will, lily ,shea ,witch princess , Julia , Elliot, dan eliza hadir mengikuti acaran ulangtahun Mark

" Happy birthday to you Mark ! .. ini Kado dari aku .. special buat kamu !" kata Lenna genit pada Mark .. membuat aku BIMOLI ! (bimoli : bibir monyong lima centi) dan itupun terjadi pada Authorku .. dan matanya pun membara api2 (BC : sudah pasti ! akh genit si lanna ! mate aja kaoo ~! shh)

" terimakasih lanna .. kadonya bagus .. wah adamantite ! " sambil membuka kado lanna

"dan ini untukmu Mark .." kata Sabrina sambil menyerahkan Kadonya

" wah jam tangan .. kurasa mahal .. ada berliannya .. terimakasih ya Sabrina .."

" sama-sama Mark" katanya memerah .. akh makin kesel saja aku dengan ulah gadis-gadis ini !

"untukmu Mark .. " natalie menyerahkan kadonya

"terimakasih ya Natalie .. wew coklat .. makasih .. !"

Dan Mark lalu membuka semua kado yang kami berikan .. sisanya aku yang belum menyerahkan kado untuk mark

"Mark .. ini .. untukmu .. selamat ulangtahun …" Kataku malu-malu memberikan kado ini

" terimakasih Chelsea …" muka Mark memerah .. semuag adis yang melihatku pada manyun semua plus tatap sadis.. dan para pemuda juga manyun melihatku dengan Mark dan menatap sadis Mark .. Mark lalu membuka kado dariku

" wah ! " serentak semua anak-anak .. aku hanya sweatdropped melihat mereka semua . Natalie hanya mengigit jari melihat kadoku ..

" apa ini ? ya ampun ! " teriak Lanna

" eh .. Cincin .. ah ?" kaget Denny

" Seperti Cincin Perkawinan " curiga Will

"Chelsea .. ekanpa kamu berikan dia ini !" kecewa shea menatapku

" Chelsea ? kamu berikan dia ini dan sebuah berlian … ?" Tanya Denny kecewa

" Chelsea …" Mark hanya menyebut namaku .. seperti tak suka dengan kadoku

" abis aku bingung mau bungkus kado apaan lagi ! jangan salahkan aku ! " aku kecewa habis … hatiku patas sudah .. aku meninggalkan pesta dan pergi ke tempat yang sepi sambil menangis… aku pun lenyap dipandangan mereka

~**at 6 pm .. Carol's Inn .. Mark's POV**

Chelsea lalu pergi meninggalkan kami … padahal aku ingin berterimakasih atas kadonya yang indah ini .. dia kira aku tak suka dengan kadonya …

" CHELSEAA ! " teriak ku dan semua anak cowok.. aku barusaja ingin mengejarku dengan semua anak cowok lainnya .. tapi gadis2 menahan mereka dan mengajak meminum Sake .. akhirnya dengan terpaksa kami melanjutkan pesta tanpa Chelsea … 4 jam berlalu .. semuanya mabuk .. kecuali aku .. sedari tadi aku mengenggam penyesalanku tadi .. akhirnya aku menyusul Chelsea . mungkin dia ke pantai …

**~ Beach …**

Saat kulihat dari jauh .. Chelsea sedang mengelap mukanya yang berlumur air matanya .. benar dia ada di pantai … pas pada jam 9 malam

" Chelsea ? " sapaku lembut dari belakang .. perlahan u mendekatinya

" Mark .. maaf kalau semuanya buruk .. aku menyesal sekali tadi .."

" ini bukan salahmu Chelsea .. aku suka kok kadonya …" kataku sambil menepuk bahu Chelsea ..

" maaf .. aku Cuma ingin mengartikan dengan cincin itu kalo aku ….." omongannya terputus

" Chelsea .. aku ngerti kok .. ga usah dijelasin lagi …"

" aku .. pergi dulu … bye … " katanya menangis lagi sambil pergi meninggalkanku .. tapi dengan cepat kurangkul dia dan kupeluk dia

" Chelsea .. jangan pergi malam ini … aku tak mau kamu meninggalkanku .. !" isak tangis Mark

" Mark ….." Chelsea pun ikut meringis …

"Chelsea .. aku ingin kau mengambil ini … " Kataku sambil menunjukan Blue feather ku

" Blue feather ? … kenapa ?"

" karena .. aku …." Omonganku terputus … dengan cepat bibirku menyentuh bibir Chelsea .. menyiumnya dengan segenap hatiku .. setelah itu ciuman kami pun lepas setelah beberapa detik ..

" Mark …aku …."

" ya Chelsea ?"

" Aku terima !" Chelsea pun menangis senang dan memelukku ..

" aku sayang sama kamu Chel … dari dulu"

" aku juga … " lalu kupeluk erat dan kucium lagi bibirnya yang hangat itu …

Malam itulah yang sangat berarti bagiku dan Chelsea … di hari jadiku dan dihari ulangtahunku … keesokannya aku meminta Alisa menyiapkan persiapan pernikahanku dengan Chelsea ..

**~ 3 hari kemudian … **

" Chelsea .. apakah kau bersedia menjadi Istri Mark ?" kata Nathan sambil memegang kitab ..

" Yes I do !" jawab Chelsea mantab ..

"dan dengan ini .. Mark dan Chelsea .. resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri" lanjut Nathan sambil menutup al-kitabnya ..

" you may kiss you bridge … " senyum Nathan sambil mempersilahkan Chelsea dan Mark untuk berciuman

" aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu .. Chelsea " kataku sambil mencium Chelsea ... ciuman itu berlangsung lama .. dan akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman kita ...

" dan aku akan jadi istri yang baik untumu , Mark "

" SELAMAT YA ! " teriak semua penduduk saat kami keluar dari gereja .. gadis-gadis dan pemuda-pemuda manyum dan kecewa melihatku menikah dengan Chelsea .. tapi kuharap mereka pun dapat memiliki pasangan masing-masing …

" harvest goddess memberkati kalian berdua !" teriak Natalie …

"terimakasih ya Natalie !" isak Chelsea dengan bahagia

Aku ga menyangka hubungan perahabatanku dengan Chelsea ternyata bisa sampai sini .. aku harap ita kan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi ..

dan aku tak akan melepaskan Chelsea dari gengamanku apapun yang terjadi ... Dan malam musim dingin itulah yang menyatukan kita ... dimalam ulangtahunku .. dan dihari jadiku ... 27 Winter ... Aku kan selalu mengingat itu ..

~**THE END ^_^ ...**

Bc : aaa rese lu bisa kawin ma mark !

Chelsea : hahaha guia tenang dah skrng

Mark : maaf ya BC wkwkwk

BC : gua tabokin loe berdua ! akh !

Chelsea : yap akhirnya selesai

Mark : review please ! ^_^

BC : jangan lupa baca story2 BC lainnya !

* Pofff


End file.
